Mario Party 7
by Luigi Number 1 and Sonic 2
Summary: Toad hosts the newest installment in the "Mario Party" series. What new twists and turns will ensue among the characters? Who will emerge as the winner? Read to know! [Will feature new Mini-Games and boardmaps, plus a good amount of character interaction]


**MARIO PARTY 7  
**By Sonic 2 and Luigi Number 1

_(This chapter has been revised by LN1 and now has extended scenes!)_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I, Sonic 2, don't own Nintendo or their games.

**Author**'**s Notes**: Hey, this is my newest Mario fanfic; I hope you like it. LN1 helped me write it and added a few things of her own in, but the basic plot and idea was pretty much mine. And LN1 and I are going to do more in are Paper Mario fanfic, for all those that are hoping we won't stop. Well, on with the fanfic! Oh, one more thing—Random67 made a review for our Paper Mario story and he said something that will be in this fanfic. So, thanks to him for the inspiration! Well, I'll start the chappie now.

* * *

_Chapter 1: An Exciting Announcement_

It was Christmas time, and Princess Peach was having a party at her castle. All of the guests—Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Toadette, King Boo, and Petey Piranha—were assembled in one big room, greeting and talking to each other.

Waluigi scanned the crowd, looking for someone to talk to. His gaze rested on Daisy. The two of them had become good friends, even if Waluigi was a little on the trickster side.

"Daaiiisyyyy!" called Waluigi.

"Yeah, Waluigi?" answered Daisy, sipping some punch from her glass.

Waluigi paused a moment, searching his mind for topics that would strike up a good conversation. "So, when are we gonna start up our 'Mario Kart' career again? I mean, it's been so long since the last one! Toad should be hosting another one by now."

"Actually, the news is that Peach called us all together not only to celebrate the holidays, but also 'cause she has some kind of 'special announcement.' Or at least that's what I heard," replied Daisy.

Their conversation paused as Bowser's loud, gruff voice could be heard from across the room.

"Oh, Peeee-aaaach! Could you come over here a minute?" the Koopa King said. He was standing slightly apart from everybody else.

"Ohhhhh, no! I see you're under the mistletoe!" Peach replied.

Bowser pulled down the mistletoe, trying to act casual. "What mistletoe?"

Peach was unconvinced. "Nice try."

"Drats," Bowser muttered as he put the mistletoe back up.

"I can't believe Peach invited Bowser… and Wario… and Waluigi," Mario commented to Yoshi.

"I heard that!" cut in Wario, who was trying to listen in on any conversations he could.

"Well, if the rumors are anything to go by, Peach is supposed to be having some kind of new event and she wanted everyone to come," Yoshi said in reply, ignoring Wario. "Kinda' like 'Mario Kart,' 'Mario Golf'—you know."

Petey Piranha and King Boo were doing nothing in particular since most of the guests were keeping their distance. Then, they noticed each other. They had met during the 'Mario Kart: Double Dash' event, and had become pals.Both walked over to greet one other.

"Hey, King Boo," said Petey in his usual, Bowser-like voice. "Didn't expect to see _you_ here."

"Didn't expect you here, either," said the ghoul king in reply. "I mean, look at all these chumps! It's embarrassing to be surrounded by them all. . . There's that stupid Luigi who foiled my scheme when I captured his brother." King Boo gritted his teeth.

"_Luigi?_" said Petey. "He's _nothing _compared to his annoying brother Mario! What kind of 'plumber' invades your home, sprays too much water down your throat for no reason, then jumps on your stomach so it all comes up and y'feel like an inflated balloon? And they call him a 'hero'. . . It's pathetic!"

"Well, you don't know how it is to be stuck in a painting while some old, skinny man with a weird hairdo stares at you. . . always stares," countered King Boo. "You sit there for years and years, and when you finally escape and want to have some fun, a skinny man wearing tacky green overalls ruins everything, and sends you back into the paintings! They only let me out because they needed racers for that 'Mario Kart' thing. . . otherwise, I'd probably still be rotting in there!"

Bowser Jr., meanwhile, was glaring at his rivals, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. "Huh, I'm surprised Peach invited _you_ two babies here!"

Being the shy one of the twins, Baby Luigi cowered behind his older brother. Baby Mario, however, glared right back at Bowser Jr. "Baby? If anyone's the baby, it's you! You always act all immature like one."

"Ahem," said Toadette, who was standing nearby. "Let's not fight, guys. It's Christmas, after all!"

All three of them secretly had a crush on the pink mushroom girl, so they willingly obeyed.

"So Peach," said Luigi, walking up to the Princess, "there's a rumor going around that you were going to announce something at this party… if y'can call it a 'party.'"

"Well, _I_ don't have an announcement, but Toad does," replied Peach.

Toad overheard Luigi's question and said, "As a matter of fact, I do. If you'll excuse me a moment, I'll go make it!"

He walked up some steps that led onto a small, raised platform that was kind of like a stage. The room echoed with everybody's non-stop chattering. Toad decided to get right to the point with a loud, "_ATTENTION!_"

Immediately, everyone stopped chattering and looked at the little mushroom resident.

Toad cleared his throat, and spoke in his usual high-pitched voice. "Thank you. Now, as various rumors suggest, the reason you are all here is not just for the holidays." He raised his voice dramatically. "I'm hosting… Mario—Party—Seven!"

Happy music began to play in the background as loud and excited gasps and exclamations of surprise rippled throughout the room.

"I will direct you to where you can sign up after I announce a few new details," Toad said as the music gradually came to a stop. "For on thing, there are still teams! In fact, everyone _has _to be teamed up for this event. Another new addition is that everybody will be able to do a boardmap at the same time instead of the usual limit of four people. There will also be two dice blocks for each team and the teams will move together on each space. Oh, and as you know, there has always been some kind of theme to these events, such as you are trying to become the Superstar. Well, for this final 'Mario Party,' you will be competing for the title, 'Grand Champion of All Mario Parties,' and will get a special prize which will be revealed when the winner is decided!"

The whole crowd was ecstatic. They all exploded into conversations of delight, talking excitedly to each other. This was a big event indeed!

"Does anyone have any questions?" Toad said, once again speaking over the noise.

A sudden hush came over the crowd, indicating that no one did.

"All-righty! Sign-up sheets are over there in the corner," said Toad. As if it were her cue, Peach hurried over to the makeshift booth erected in a corner of a room with stacks of paper and a pen resting inside it. Everyone started walking eagerly over to it, sorting out who they would pair up with as they did so.

Toad noticed this, and said with slight annoyance, "And, _I_ will be choosing the teams."

The crowd couldn't help but groan in disappointment. Toad went on, ignoring it. "After all those who wish to participate sign up, I will decide the teams."

Everyone continued rushing over to the booth, all wanting to sign up. "Please form an orderly line!" ordered Peach. Bowser ended up at the front.

"There's no way that I'm not going to participate in this 'Mario Party!'" said Bowser, noticing the look of surprise on Peach's face. "Especially when I can get myself a title like 'Grand Champion of All Mario Parties!'" Maybe I'll finally be able to get the respect I deserve if I win."

After the line in front of the booth had ended, Toad spoke again. "I assume you all signed up?"

"Yes, I have everyone's signature," answered Peach from the booth. "Only. . . Yoshi, why did you just put a paw-print instead of your name?"

"It's just my way," the green dino explained.

"Yes, well, anyway," said Toad, "now for deciding the pairings! As I said before, I will choose them."

He paused, scanning the crowd in search of two people that would make an interesting pair.

"So choose already!" said Petey Piranha impatiently.

Toad glared at Petey, then said, "The first duo will be. . . Mario and Toadette!"

"Whoa! Me with Toadette? Well, there's a first time for everything. . ." said Mario.

"Don't worry, we'll make a great team. And hopefully, we'll win!" exclaimed Toadette cheerfully.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention that every team will have a name," Toad went on, ignoring Mario and Toadette. "Mario and Toadette's will be 'Strange Couple!'" Peach recorded this information on a sheet of paper in her booth, as she had been instructed to do.

Toad continued announcing the pairings. "The next pair is. . . Luigi and King Boo! Their team title will be 'Disagreeable Rivals.'"

"Me paired with that skinny plumber?! This is humiliating!" cried the ghost king.

Toad went on before Luigi could comment. "The next pairing is. . . Bowser Jr. and Peach! Your team title will be 'Mistaken Family.'"

"Mama Peach. . ." muttered Bowser Jr. to himself, remembering when his papa had told him Peach was his mother.

"Remember, I'm not _really_ your mama," Peach reminded him in a somewhat nervous tone.

Toad continued before either of them could say anything else. "The next pair is. . . Yoshi and Baby Luigi! Their team title will be 'Team Green.'"

Baby Luigi walked shyly over to Yoshi. "We'll make a great team!" said Yoshi optimistically. Baby Luigi smiled.

"Next is. . . Bowser and Wario!" said Toad. "Your team title will be 'Villainous Schemers.'"

"You better not affect my chances of winning," said Bowser menacingly.

"Oh, shut up!" said Wario. "Why couldn't I be with Peach. . .?"

"You weren't exactly my first choice, either. . ." Bowser grumbled.

Toad prepared to make the next announcement. "And the next team is. . . Waluigi and Daisy! Their title will be 'Awkward Date.'"

"Daisy and Waluigi? That's. . . interesting. . ." said Luigi with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

Toadwent rightonbefore anyone else could say anything more. "And the final team is Petey Piranha and Baby Mario; their titlewill be 'Surprising Opposites.'"

"Oh, great—I have to be paired with that _kid_? There goes my career. . ." muttered Petey.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" Baby Mario contradicted.

"Please take the warp pipe outside of Princess Peach's Castle to the boardmap I like to call, 'Toad's Dream World!' I will see all participants there. This concludes my announcement!" With that, Toad exited Peach's Castle. Everyone else followed close behind them. They were all excited about the event. Who could tell what new adventures and conflicts would ensue?

* * *

Luigi Number 1 here. That's all for the first chappie, folks! Yes, it could've been better, but it was lots of fun to write. Here's a list of the pairings and the names of their teams, just t'help you all keep track of it.

Mario and Toadette—Strange Couple  
Luigi and King Boo—Disagreeable Rivals  
Peach and Bowser Jr.—Mistaken Family  
Yoshi and Baby Luigi—Team Green  
Bowser and Wario—Villainous Schemers  
Waluigi and Daisy—Awkward Date  
Petey Piranha and Baby Mario—Surprising Opposites

Stay tuned for the next chapter. In the meantime, please R&R!


End file.
